


The Reason Changed

by DarkAngelGirl13



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Britin - Freeform, Canon Gay Relationship, Canon Rewrite, Confessions, Declarations Of Love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Falling In Love, Fix-It, Gay Male Character, Happy Ending, Kissing, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Rewrite, Season/Series 02, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-17 23:04:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21601219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAngelGirl13/pseuds/DarkAngelGirl13
Summary: Before Justin can walk out after he asks Brian why he's even there with him Brian stops him.
Relationships: Brian Kinney & Justin Taylor (Queer as Folk), Brian Kinney/Justin Taylor (Queer as Folk)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 55





	The Reason Changed

**Author's Note:**

> I Own Nothing  
> AN: I re-watched episode 6 of season two and came up with this. I thought Brian should have stopped him before he ever left.

Brian sat looking at the computer tracing the horse replaying Justin's words. He kept seeing his face when he'd asked if the only reason he was there was because he got bashed. Every time he heard the word his mind went back to the worst part of prom night. However, he shoved that away getting up from the chair catching up to Justin before he could get to the door. He'd sat there long enough for Justin to actually pack a bag. He didn't want him to go though even if at first he had taken him home because he felt the worst guilt possible. There was more to it now and he was terrified to admit what he really felt. He had gotten too fucking high and drunk and screwed up. 

"You're not wrong," Brian said grabbing hold of Justin's left hand turning him around to him. "I felt guilty for what happened to you. Like if I hadn't shown up it wouldn't have happened. It's not why I want you to stay here with me." He said looking at Justin hoping he would understand what he was trying to say. "The reason I wanted you here changed."

Justin always said he was onto him that he knew him, but there was only hurt looking back at him. He had spent years blocking people from his heart. He was terrified of being hurt like when he was younger. He'd loved his parents until they turned his life into hell. He'd loved his sister until she treated him just as badly by not caring. He had stopped saying the words because they were never returned except with hate. He'd been shown just how much he was loved by all the hits and words of venom he got. Except for one person who meant so much to him; Justin. 

"I lied to you, I was there every night. For the first three days I didn't leave at all. I sat there with your blood on me waiting to know if I'd ever get to see your smile again. If I'd ever get to see those blue eyes looking back at me. I couldn't even function really when I did go back here to finally change. I went to work, I ate some, I got drunk and high before I went there and sat outside your room. I slept there until morning before I left to go shower before work. Even after they said you were going to live I didn't know if you'd be you. The only thing I could actually think about was that I might lose the one guy I cared anything about. The one man that somehow got into my heart when I had never let anyone get that close. The only one besides my son that I love." Brian said trailing off at the end almost so low that it wasn't heard. 

Justin looked at him not sure what to say at first. It had hurt like hell not getting an answer and believing that Michael had been right. He loved Brian, he was the only thing that got him through those weeks at the hospital. He'd hoped every single day that Brian would show up. Brian had been there the entire time though, even if he hadn't seen him. He'd watched over him like the knight he knew he was. He'd tried saving him, tried warning him from the memory he got back. The thing that had him drop the bag he'd been holding was the last thing Brian said. He loved him, he'd been told so many times that Brian would never say it, never do anything to want him back like he wanted him. He just had though, he'd said the words even if he barely heard them.

"I love you too," Justin said bringing his right hand up pulling Brian to him. He put every thing he felt into the kiss. He'd waited so long to hear the words he wasn't about to let it be left there. 

Brian kissed him back moving them so that Justin's back was pressed up against the loft door. He returned everything he was getting holding Justin to him not wanting to let go of him again. He had about lost him if he'd walked out the door. His stupid pride had gotten in the way for the second time in two days. He didn't pull back until they both needed air. He saw the happiness in Justin's eyes again and the smile was on his face too. 

"I want you to be happy, it's all I want. I don't want you to give up on what you love. You were wrong the other night too though. I don't want to fix you so I can say that I fixed your problems. I want to give you the world because it's what you deserve. I want to make sure that he doesn't win and you can accomplish what you wanted before he tried taking it away." Brian said not wanting Justin to ever think he wanted some kind of medal for fixing him. He hadn't even shown up to the award thing for saving Justin. He didn't need valadation for doing it. "Never forget that or that I love you." 

"I am happy right now being here with you. I was hurt and heartbroken I couldn't draw anymore and you gave it back to me. I don't need the world, just you." Justin replied "I'm not giving up." He added. 

Brian smiled closing the distance between them kissing Justin again. "Now, go finish your homework, Sunshine. Afterwards I'm taking you to bed." He said even if he wanted to go there now. He wasn't about to let Justin flunk out of school. He knew he worked too hard to throw it away even if he almost had. "Go, it's still early." 

"You do know if you'd just told me what I wanted to hear sooner I'd be done already. We could already be fucking." Justin said before he moved away from Brian reaching for his bag. "You just have to do everything the hard way." 

"I thought that was how you liked me, hard in your tight little ass." Brian said back before taking the bag from Justin. "Finish before I set a bad example and take you in there now." He added guiding Justin back to the chair.

"So bossy and it's how you like me too." Justin replied with a smile. He didn't push Brian away this time when he sat beside him. He had gotten the answer he needed knowing that Brian wanted him there for different reason than it had started out. He loved him and as long as he had that they could make it work. 

~THE END~

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks in advanced for reviews and kudos. They are enjoyed.


End file.
